Public-safety answering points (“PSAPs”) are call centers that are responsible for answering emergency calls, such as “9-1-1” calls. These calls may be placed when an emergency occurs, and police, firefighters, or medical services are desired. PSAPs traditionally receive voice calls over the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”), which may provide reliable, high-quality connectivity. Due to the technological limitations of the PSTN, voice calls may be the only type of communications that users may use when calling a PSAP. Furthermore, due to regulations or reliability concerns, it may be unfeasible for a PSAP to replace its PSTN connectivity with another type of communication technology (e.g., an Internet protocol (“IP”)-based technology).
Present day user devices, such as smart phones, are able to send and receive multimedia calls (e.g., voice and video calls). Certain technologies exist in order to facilitate the efficiency and/or user experience of such multimedia calls, such as the Web Real-Time Communications (“WebRTC”) application programming interface (“API”). Since PSAPs generally need to retain their PSTN connectivity, PSAPs may not be capable of placing or receiving multimedia calls.